


High Roller

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Kuroo gets sent on an errand usually reserved for casino girls. Tsukishima isn't interested in that kind of thing anyway.





	High Roller

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017, Clue bonus round. Prompt was "kuroo in the casino with the jackpot."
> 
> Casino AU with Kuroo the drinkboy and Tsukishima the high roller.

It wasn't, like, the worst job Kuroo had ever had. Sure, the casino got smoky enough to make his eyes water during rush, and ok, he got stuck with the overnight shift more often than was fair since he was the new guy, and they stuck him on drink tray duty a lot because he was cute, but he could deal with a few grannies sneaking pinches of his ass so long as they tipped him.

But this was the first time he'd been handed a tray of heaped up chips and told to take it to one of the private VIP rooms and to look attractive doing it.

"Don't the girls usually do this?" Kuroo asked, eyeing the heaping mound of chips. He could barely even think about the amount of money the neat stacks of green, blue, and black represented.

His boss laughed as he straightened one of the piles, then nodded to the pair of casino security men that they were ready to go. "Let's say you're more his type."

Kuroo tried to keep his face neutral as the security escort held open the door for him, because you never knew what you'd see in a VIP room. Those red velvet couches and gold chandeliers had Seen Some Shit. But this room was surprisingly still put-together, aside from the scatter of glasses and bottles on the table that said the occupants had been here drinking all night. Even though the room could comfortably seat ten, there were only three people present: a tall blond wearing a suit worth more than Kuroo's life, a slightly shorter dark-haired man with a scatter of freckles across his nose, and the casino girl nestled cutely in the second man's lap, wrinkling his also expensive trousers.

"Kuroo-kun!" the girl called, waving so hard that she tipped harder against her companion, the sparkly stars pinned into her hair, the casino's trademark, jingling.

"Hi, Yachi-chan," Kuroo said. She was a sweet girl, but Freckles didn't look the type to manhandle her. It seemed like Yachi was the one doing the handling, actually. "So, which one of you is the lucky winner?"

"Me," the blond said, but with the same tone of voice you'd answer the nurse calling you back to the doctor's office in the waiting room. He barely looked up from the baseball game they had on the flatscreen TV. "Just sit it on the table."

"You don't seem that excited," Kuroo couldn't resist from commenting.

"Tsukki's always like that," Freckles laughed.

"Tsukki…" Kuroo got a better look at him now that he was closer to the couch. "Hey, I know who you are! You're Tsukishima Kei."

"Ugh," Tsukishima said, voice flat. "Yes, my father owns Tsukishima—"

"No! Well, yeah, that too I guess." Kuroo waved a hand dismissively. "But you're the one who took over that medical equipment startup and shot their stock prices through the roof. We talked about you in my business class last week."

Tsukishima turned to look Kuroo up and down with sharp eyes. They seemed to get stuck somewhere around the sequined tie. "You're a business student?"

"Uh, yeah. What do you think this gig is supposed to pay for?" Faced with Kuroo's unimpressed look, Tsukishima muttered an apology. Kuroo waved him off. "It's fine. We can't all have a family business worth millions to grow into. But if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? You don't seem like gambling's your thing."

"My brother thinks I need to loosen up. You know about him too, I assume." Tsukishima waved to the several empty cushions to his left. "Oh, sit down and stop hovering over me."

Kuroo did not mind if he did, trying to keep the whine silent as he took the weight off his feet for the first time in hours. "I know that he's heading a merger with Tanaka Motors."

"Oh, he's merging with them all right," Tsukishima snorted. "Dragged me here and hasn't left his room all night."

"Akiteru's marrying the CEO's daughter," Yamaguchi told Yachi, who gasped and leaned in, eyes sparkling. "I hear she's a real firecracker."

"Really?" Yachi asked, clearly interested in celebrity gossip. Yamaguchi obligingly whispered something else in her ear, and Yachi giggled in delight.

"So, Tsukki," Kuroo said, smirking at the way that made Tsukishima wince and glare. "You don't like gambling, this baseball game, or girls like my cute friend Yachi over there. Any chance you'll tell me something you do like?"

"I like winning," Tsukishima said, more blunt than Kuroo would have thought as he leaned forward to pour two more drinks, then handed one to Kuroo. Kuroo felt the drag of Tsukishima's gaze just as sharply as the brush of Tsukishima's fingers against his own as the glass changed hands. "Assuming the prize is something worth having."

Kuroo tried to hide his smile against the rim of his glass, but doubted he succeeded. "More worth having than that tray I hauled in here? Heavy as shit, by the way."

"I wasn't impressed at the start," Tsukishima said. His voice was still casual, but his gaze was sharpening all the time, focused directly on Kuroo. "But it came with an interesting surprise."


End file.
